


What If?

by Carina_Ara_Black



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carina_Ara_Black/pseuds/Carina_Ara_Black
Summary: What if entirely different people survived Thanos's snap. what would happen then? I suck at summaries. Actual story is alright. it's also posted on my Wattpad account. EXTREMELY slow updates.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zyzyax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzyax/gifts), [Sigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma/gifts).



> To Zyzyax for writing so many amazing stories  
> To Sigma for writing one of my all-time favorite stories - Synergy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the MCU (if I did Tony Stark, Vision, Pietro and Natasha Romanoff would never have died.) All rights go to the late Stan Lee. R.I.P.

\------- ON TITAN------

"Did we just lose?" Quill asked. "very astute observation" Dr strange, replied dryly but everyone could hear the fear in his voice. Suddenly Mantis stumbled. She looked up with wide eyes as she faded away. "What's happening?" I whimpered. Quill looked around with horror as Nebula faded away. Mr Stark looked at his hands as he started to fade. No! Not him! "no!" peter shrieked. As Mr Stark faded, he said one thing, "it's okay". I sobbed "please...".

Quill muttered "The bastard actually did it." He breathed out. "He snapped away half of all life." Now the only ones left were me, Quill and Strange. I sank to the ground sobbing. Mr Stark was gone. I'd lost another father figure because I wasn't good enough. If I had just been faster in getting the gauntlet off maybe he would still be here. (Don't kill me please! Or you won't find out what happens next) Strange's strange (ha, did you see what I did. Not funny? ok. I'll go now) cloak wrapped itself around Peter, Quill asked "hey, weird magic dude? Can-can you get us out of here?" his voice was soft and heartbroken.

Strange nodded silently. He created a portal to earth and moved it so everyone was now in front of avenger's compound. It was completely silent. The building seemed completely uninhabited. "Wh-where is everyone else?" I asked shakily? "I don't know." Then a woman in a red leather jacket and black tights came out. I recognized her. Wasn't she the one with the glowy red magic? She was followed by a dejected looking... Raccoon? "Rocket!" Quill says with a sigh of relief. "groot?" he asks softly? The racoon, Rocket shakes head and Quill sighs and hunches his shoulders, hiding his face.

After coming back, we cleaned up. I called home but may didn't pick up. I was really getting worried what would I do if May died? Where would I go? JOCASTA, was incredibly upset after learning her boss had died. We weer discussing what to do next when suddenly JOCASTA started to speak. "may I give my input?" She asked. I nodded mutely "half the world population has faded. When Thanos snapped earth became ground zero for a power surge of epic proportions. Now I suggest bringing anyone related to the avengers here as HYDRA or other groups may use this to their advantage and try to capture them." "JOCASTA try and figure out who is still alive so we can get them"

"scanning..."

"All the avengers that are still alive are here. For family and close friends of the avengers, Morgan Stark is still alive." Shit. Both Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts are dead. Who will take care of Morgan? "The Barton kids are still alive as well. Harley Keener is also still alive." I'd met Harley when he came down to visit Mr Stark during the summer holidays. I stayed at the tower for a month while May was attending a course and Mrs Potts was on a business trip. It was just the three of us sciencing for two weeks straight before Mrs Potts came home. "Cassandra Lang is also still alive. She is the daughter of Scott Lang otherwise known as Ant Man. He fought alongside the Captain in the accords fight." What about May? I was really starting to get anxious. "JOCASTA can you scan for my aunt?" I asked. "what is her name" Jocasta asked in a sympathetic voice. "may parker" "hmm... I'm sorry Peter. I can't find her." No. Not her too. I slumped down in my chair. I should probably be sobbing my eyes out but I was just numb. I had no one left.


	2. Chapter

One Month Later  
The woman looked up from a large file as Harley and I sat down in front of her cradling Morgan against my chest. “Hello Mr Parker, Mr Keener. My name is Mrs Adams. I’m here for two reasons. The first is to talk about the will of both Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. The second is talk about Legal arrangements for both of you and Morgan Stark. Let’s talk about the will’s first. Dr Stark has left you each some money and properties and shares in SI. However, we have a problem. Dr Stark left a substantial amount of money to Pepper Potts-Stark, James Rhodes and Harold Hogan” Happy’s real name was Harold? Huh. “Unfortunately, all three of them are deceased.” I flinched and Harley grimaced. “Normally, that would mean the property for them would go to Miss Stark. But Dr. Stark also left these.”  
She takes two envelopes out of her file and hands one to Harley and the other to me. I open it and see two papers inside. I open the first and start reading.

For Peter Parker  
Hey kid. If you are reading this then I’m dead. And I didn’t suck up my courage and show you this while I was alive. The second paper in this envelope is a paper which means Pep and I now officially have joint custody of you with May. Yay! You are now officially Peter Parker-Stark, brother to Harley Keener-Stark and Morgan Stark. You can still go by Peter Parker if you want. Or even just Peter Stark. You are now officially my kid. Well almost. You just have to sign the paper. You were always my kid. This just makes it official. I really hope I show you this before I kick the bucket but hey, you never know. Just taking precautions. I just want to tell you that you are my kid, my son. I love you Pete. Even if I never told you.  
Ok enough of mushy stuff. I’m dead. Yay. Stark industries will no longer have either a CEO, CTO or a Head of R&D. I think you should take my place. You don’t have to but I know you will like it. You do pretty much everything I’m supposed to do anyway. The employees love you and they won’t have any problem with it. If they do then fire them. The board, Pepper and the department heads all know that I want you to become the CEO. Not if your underage obviously. Then Anderson- you know him will take my place till you are old enough. Say at 21? That should leave time for you to finish college and get a degree. Definitely get an MBA, a Master’s in Economics and a Master’s in electrical engineering too. We are a tech company. Maybe even a PhD or 2 if you want. You’re definitely smart enough. There is a bias toward MIT in this family. Ask FRIDAY to open project Mini-Stark’s Stuff- College (PWD-Charlie-Oscar-Lima-Two-Alfa-Golf-Echo) You will find a letter of recommendation from several different company employees along with a bunch of other stuff you absolutely have to know about college. Have fun. I love you Bambino  
PS-Look after Morgan and Pep please.

I pull the second paper out and sure enough it is a legal document with three signatures: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and May Parker. The date on top shows it’s from just two weeks back. There is one empty dotted line: signature of minor. Without having to think I ask “Do you have a pen?” she hands me one and I sign on the line. I sign as Peter Stark. After I’m done Harley snatches the pen and scrawls his signature on his sheet as well.   
“Guess we’re brothers now.” He comments. “I guess we are.” I answer. “Now that you have signed you receive equal shares of the money and other things left to anybody deceased. You also get anything Pepper Potts and James Rhodes left Tony Stark along with anything they left you. Mr Park- sorry Mr Stark, you should also contact the employees of Stark Industries. You do own the company now, even if you don’t run it just yet”   
“Now let’s move to the second and less pleasant reason I’m here. Living arrangements. I suspect there will be more people coming to talk to the rest of the kids here for the same reasons. There are a lot of children in the same position as you with nowhere to go. The foster homes are going to be full and both of you are old you are old enough to file for emancipation. You also have enough money to live comfortably for the rest of your life so I would suggest doing that. Otherwise people would adopt you because they would get access to the huge amount of money Dr. Stark and others have left you.” I nod. I’m pretty sure she’s right.  
“I will handle that. The thing here is Miss Stark is not old enough to be emancipated. Because you are her adoptive brothers you automatically become her legal guardians. You will gain all her money and any other things left to her till she is of age which Dr. Stark’s will identifies as anywhere between 16-21. You could give her up for adoption if you don’t want to raise her but keep in mind that people will want to adopt her because of the 10-figure number that comes along with her. They may mistreat her and likely won’t care for her.” I won’t let that happen to my sister I can see Harley doesn’t want to make Morgan grow up like that either. “We’ll take care of her. Thank you for coming” I politely answer we stand up and she shakes hands with me and Harley. “Good Luck!” She wishes us and then collects her papers  
After she left, I turned to Harley. “Didn’t Tony leave you shares of SI. Why’d she say I own the company?” “I told Mech not to leave me too much money or make me some huge figure in the company. I’m not good with responsibility. Guess I got that from my real dad. All I want is to tinker with stuff. I’m more than fine with being just a side figure. Never really liked the spotlight.” “Oh. Well if you ever change your mind let me know. Being the CTO probably isn’t to bad. If worst comes to worst, I’ll do all the paperwork and press and you just approve and disprove of projects” I offered. “I might just take you up on that.”


End file.
